


Ведзьма

by Danifar



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Казка, Я не ўмею ставіць абмежаванні па ўзросту, ведзьмы, забойства, каханне, лесбіянкі, магічныя істоты, не дзяцей, ненавісць да дзяцей, узгадванне гвалту
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Гавораць, што ў Чароўным Лесе ёсць адзін Дух не дух, чалавек не чалавек, не істота, не чараўнік, а штосьці паміж імі. І гавораць, яго маці вельмі любіць яго. А ён яе. Гавораць, гэта ніяк не звязанае з Заняпалым Каралеўствам побач. Зусім ніяк.
Kudos: 1





	Ведзьма

**Author's Note:**

> Божухна, шчыра мяне прабачце, яно проста з'явілася ў маёй галаве. Я некалькі разоў думала кінуць і не дапісваць, таму што асабіста для мяне яно выглядае як поўнае лайно і мне не падабаецца, але ўсе сябры мне гавораць, што гэта не так. Таму вось.

– Вось бачыш, сонейка, каша і скончылася. Не такая яна ўжо і нясмачная была. Ну што, цяпер пераапранемся і пойдзем спацькі? – старая жанчына адставіла пустую талерку ўбок і мякка пагладзіла хлопчыка насупраць па галаве.

Вялікія вочы, якія гарэлі зоркавым полымем на дзіцячым твару, падняліся на яе. Яна заўсёды была слабая да гэтых вачэй. Сэрца сціскалося і пачынала балець, і адзінае, што хацелося рабіць – гэта выканаць жаданне ўладара гэтых вачэй. 

– Цёця Ар’я, а вы раскажыце мне казку? – яна не была яму цёткай, і малы гэта цудоўна разумеў, але звяртацца да яе неяк інакш рашуча адмаўляўся. Добра, што хоць не мамкай яе кліча, іначай не пабачыла бы яна маленькага прынца як сваю патыліцу, калі б хто пачуў такое. 

– Сонейка, ты ж сам чуў, што мне забаранілі затлумліваць табе галаву простанароднымі прымхамі, – яна паправіла фартух і выпрямілася. Талерку яна вырашыла прыбраць са стала потым, а зараз пакласці малога ў ложак пахутчэй.

Зорчатыя вочы пачалі напаўняцца вільгаццю. Жанчына ўздыхнула. 

– Ну добра. Калі паабяцаеш, што ніхто не даведаецца, распавяду нешта, – хлопчыку сёння стала цэлых пяць гадоў, і калі яго айцец вырашыў пазбавіць яго хоць якога свята і наадварот пакараць за нейкія недастойныя паводзіны, то яна можа хаця бы выканаць яго маленечкае жаданне. Якраз у яе ёсць што яму расказаць.

Хлопчык тут жа ўцёр слёзы і пабег хутчэй рыхтавацца да сну. Зорачка яе блакітная. 

Ён амаль губляўся на вялікім ложку. З-пад цяжкай коўдры выглядвала толькі чорнавалосая галоўка. Вялікія вочкі ўжо закрываліся, але хлопчаня упарта трымалося і жадала казку. Хто яна такая, каб адмаўляць маленькаму прынцу?

Нянька толькі праверыла, ці прагрэўся ложак, і задаволеная села побач. Яе сонейку былі забароненыя нават дзіцячыя цацкі, якія праганяюць кашмары і ахоўваюць маленечкага чалавечка ад дэманаў ночы. Нібыта гэта ўсё не для каралеўскіх сыноў. Нібыта каралеўскія сыны не пакутуюць ад кашмараў. 

– Сёння казка будзе незвычайная. Я заўсёды табе распаядала пра жывёл ці чароўныя кветкі, а тут будзе пра людзёў. Хочаш? Ну тады слухай.

***

Некалі на мяжы аднаго чалавечага каралеўства і Чароўнага Лесу, жыла адна ведзьма. Увогуле, нельга казаць, што яна недзе жыла. Хутчэй, яна брадзіла ад аднаго месца да іншага, пераходзячы мяжу туды і сюды. Яна не хацела заставацца недзе надоўга, не бачыла сэнсу ва ўласным доме і гаворыла, што без шэптаў шляхоў яна засохне і памрэ, як сарваная кветка. 

Ведзьма зарабляла грошы, лякуючы хворых, каго не маглі выратаваць звычайнымі метадамі, ці рабіла артэфакты, ці яшчэ што. Усяго помаленьку. Яна рабіла тое, што хацела, насалоджваючыся сваёй воляй. Яна не дапамагала тым, хто ёй не падабаўся, і ніколі не насылала пракляцці і сурокі. Нават калі плацілі зашмат. А! Яшчэ яна ніколі не ўмешвалася ў справы кахання. Прывабленне і іншае – гэта таксама не да яе. Вось такая бязглуздая ведзьма, якая лічыла сабе вельмі разумнай.

Аднойчы, калі яна вячэрала ў нейкім шынку, дзе далоні прыліпалі да стальніцы, на падлогу страшна было зірнуць, а позіркі тутэйшых заўсёднікаў чэсалі спіну нядобрымі намерамі, да яе прыбегла дзяўчо. З яе ляпятання можна было зразумець толькі, што трэба хутка бегчы да яе гаспадароў і здарылася бяда. Ведзьма ўжо хацела адаслаць малютку назад, бо яна стамілася і хацела спаць, а да нейкіх бед нейкіх спадароў ёй было як да выкрадальнікаў зоркавага бліску: ну ёсць і ёсць, значыць, так некаму патрэбна. Але нешта яе спыніла. Нейкае ўнутранае пачуццё. А сваім пачуццям ведзьма прызвычаілася давяраць. 

Таму пакінуўшы вячэру на сталы, яна пабегла за дзяўчынкай.

Бяда сапраўды здарылася. У мясцовых арыстакратаў пачаўся пажар. Полымя пажэрла палову маёнтка, калі яго змаглі затушыць. Але ведзьма тут была без парэбы. 

Нейкім чынам маладая гаспадарыня – дзяўчына яе гадоў – аказалася запертая ў сваіх пакоях. Ведзьма потым даведалася, што гэта было пакаранне, што яна адмовіла нейкаму іншаму высокароднаму гультаю на вачах усіх. І мала таго, што такая дурніца, страціла свій шанец выйсці за багатага маладога чалавека, які нават кахаў яе (так-так, канечне кахаў, дзе ж яму знайсці іншую такую маўкліваю і забітую жонку, пры якой можна гуляць і хадзіць налева, не страшася, што яна камусьці паскардзіцца), дык яшчэ і сказала, што ўвогуле не збіраецца шлюбавацца ані з кім. Зганьбавала ўвесь род тым, што бацькі не адбілі ў дзяцінстве асабістыя меркаванні.

І маладая гаспадарыня не змагла збегчы ад агню. І апроч таго, што моцна надышалася дыму, дык яшчэ і абгарэла так, што яе нават не адразу пазналі. І вось, пакуль дзяўчына яшчэ дыхала, яны паклікалі ведзьму, каб выратавала дзяўчатка ад смерці. Хаця з такім жыццём смерць – лепшы выбар.

Але ведзьме стала жаласна. Яна цвёрда намецілася вылячыць дзяўчыну, а потым дапамагчы ёй збегчы кудысьці, падалей ад такіх бацькоў, мо, нават правесці ў Чароўны Лес. 

Лячэнне праходзіла цяжка. Ведзьме прыйшлося затрымацца ля хворай. Ёй нават прынеслі невялічкую лаўку, каб яна магла спаць побач з паненкай, уздрыгваючы ад кожнага яе хрыпу. Толькі праз тыдзень дзяўчына апрытомнела. Ведзьму чакала яшчэ шмат працы, але цяпер яна магла размаўляць са сваёй пацыенткай. Яны абмяркоўвалі кнігі. Хаця ведзьма і не чытала шмат якіх, грошы яна лічыла за лепшае аддаваць на пажыткі цялесныя, а не на духоўныя, але Ярына пераказала сюжэт, ці нават чытала ўслых часткі з тых кніг, якія не зачапіла агнём, пакуль ведзьма перамалывала лёкавыя травы ў ступцы. Яны гаворылі аб уласных мроях. Ярына прызналася, што хацела збегчы яшчэ ў дванаццаць, але кожны раз жалела бацькоў, бо яна была ў іх адна. Богі больш не падарылі. Хаця на позірк ведзьмы, такім людзям увогуле не трэба было даваць аніводнага дзіцяці, але што ўжо зробіш. Ведзьма са смехам распавядала пра свае першыя спробы карыстацца сілай і як суседскі нахабны хлопец тры тыдні прабег казлом, чапляючыся аба ўсё аленьімі рагамі. Ярына расказвала, як хацела бы пабачыць мора, аб якім так шмат пішуць у кніжках, і як у дзяцінстве мроіла палятаць на аблоках. Ведзьма абяцала, што калі сыйдуць апошнія срупы, яна абавязкова возьме Ярыну палятаць на памяле. (І можа, увязе яе далёка-далёка ўглыб Чароўнага Лесу, каб іх ніколі не знайшлі. А потым недзе ў партовым гарадку аб’явяцца дзве дзяўчыны, якія купяць хацінку ля мора і будуць разам жыць, як добрыя-добрыя сяброўкі). Ведзьма расказвала пра свае першае каханне, і Ярына танюткімі белымі пальцамі ўцірала ёй слёзы. А потым ужо ведзьма збірала вільгаць з чужога твару, слухаючы горкі аповед пра падманы і жорсткія жарты мясцовых арыстакратыкаў. Ніхто ніколі не даведаецца, адкуль у юных паненак з’явіліся бародаўкі і пачалі выпадаць валасы і зубы.

Ярына папраўлялася. Нарастала новая скура, знікалі плямы апёкаў. Намаганнямі ведзьмы хутка ад вусцішнага пажару застанецца толькі памяць. 

І тады прыйшлі госці. А ў Ярыны пачалася гістэрыка. Завітаў той самы грэбаваны хлопец з сябрам. Яны сядзелі ўнізе, пілі каву з яе бацькамі, а ў пакоях Ярына заходзілася ў плачы.

Збіўчывы расказ скончыўся глыбокай умяцінай у сцяне. Ведзьма не вытрымала і вызваліла сваю моц, але гэта было апраўдана. Таму што нечаканый жаніх, пасля адмовы, явіўся пад вокны Ярыны. Ён спрабаваў заверыць дзяўчыну, што яна дарэмна яго вырачылася. Яны пачалі спрачацца. Слова за слова, і вада з вазы, якая раней стаяла на падваконніку, сцякае з моднай адзёжы “жанішка”. 

А праз гадзіну-другую пачаўся пажар. Сумневаў, хто вінаваты ў з’яўленні агню, апёках і амаль смерці Ярыны не заставалося.

Раз’юшаная ведзьма зляцела ўніз. І была жахліва ў сваім гневе. Стоячы пасярод міленькай светлай гасцёўні, яна адна прымушала свет згаснуць, а ценяў – танчыць пад яе нагамі. Валасы развяваліся за яе спінай, а адбліскі таго самага пажара гарэлі ў вачах.

Тады яна кінула абвінавачанні ў твар нахабнаму хлопцу, які разваліўся ў фатэлі, ўжо аглядаючы свае будучыя валоданні. Тады яна прызвала духаў, якія пацвердзілі злачынства. Тады яна амаль яго не забіла. Гэта быў бы першы забіты ёй чалавек, але яе спыніў спадарожца “жанішка”. 

Бацькі Ярыны сядзелі па сваіх фатэлях, не варухаючыся, бо частка злобы ведзьмы была накіраваная на іх. Гэта яны не верылі сваёй дачцы. Гэта яны вырашылі яе прадаць, толькі каб выканаць нейкі незразумелы “доўг” бацькоў. Усе так робяць, чаму гэта ім нельга? Хто ўвогуле слухае малых дзяўчат? Яны ж дурныя, самі не ведаюць, чаго хочуць. Іхні абавязак – наладзіць ёй жыццё па ўсім правілам, напісаным для падобных дзяўчатак. То бок – выдаць замуж за першага патрапіўшагося чалавека, чый статус адпавядае іхняму, і чыя грошы так прывабваюць позірк. А далей – якая ім справа да дзяўчыны, якая ўвайшла ў чужую сям’ю?

Толькі гэты юнак сядзеў і глядзеў на спектакль, не спускаючы вачэй з ведзьмы. Вось яго халодныя словы і спынілі ведзьму. Хлопча глядзеў на свайго сябра, як на незнаёмца. Ад былога сяброўства не засталося нічога. Хаця цяпер ведзьма сумняваецца, ці было тое сяброўства?

– Калі так, як ты расказваеш, ведзьма, то гэтага злачынцу павінны судзіць кароль ці яго намеснік. І выносіць прыгавор ад асобы дзяржавы. А калі ты зараз яго заб’еш і паднімецца шуміха, і адносіны паміж нашым каралеўствам і Чароўным Лесам зноў пагоршацца.

– Ну і дзе ты тут бачыш караля? – дзяўчына развярнулася да яго, жахліва пылаючы вачамі. – А да сталіцы ён не дойдзе. Ці мала што можа ў дарозе здарыцца? Мо яго пахіцяць дэманы ночы? Ці ўкусіць выпадковая змяя?

Юнак падняўся з фатэлі. 

– Караля тут няма, затое ёсць прынц. І як спадкаемец прастола, я цалкам магу вынясці прыгавор у гэтай справе, – і пакуль аглушаныя новай інфармацыяй бацькі Ярыны паспяхова ўставалі, і кланяліся, згубіўшы ўсе словы ад такога павароту падзей, ён працягнуў: – за зланамераны падпал, які прынёс значныя страты ў матэрыяльным стане пацярпелых, і нанёс амаль смяротныя траўмы арыстакратцы, то бок подданай нашага караля, належыць злачынцу аддаць смерці. Так і будзе, – пасля магічнай формулы ўспыхнуў персцень на пальцы юнака, пацвярджаючы, што гэта аджа прынц і што прыгавор вынясены і замацованы ў кнігах каралеўскага палаца. – Вось. А зараз можаш забіваць. 

Але ведзьма астыла за гэты час. Прыгавор быў афіцыйна вынясены, цяпер зланчынцу, калі не заб’юць яны – заб’е варта бліжэйшага гарадку. Таму што на твары хвіліну назад прыгожага хлопца адпячатаўся сымбаль каралеўскага загаду. Таму ёй пэцкаць рукі без патрэбы. 

Прынц загадаў, каб яго нядаўняга сябра ўвялі. Яго лёс абарваўся праз паўтары гадзіны – якраз час, каб дабрацца ад маёнтку да горада. 

А пасля прынц вырашыў спыніцца ў гаспадароў. Ведзьма разумела, чаго ён хоча, але для яе не было розніцы паміж прынцам і іншым чалавекам. І ён проста выканаў свае абавязкі, за што яна павінна дзякаваць яму сваім целам? Дый больш, яна не планавала пазбаўляцца цнатлівасці ўвогуле. Калі ты маеш такі моцны інгрыдыент для розных рытуалаў проста ўнутры сабе – гэта карысна і выгодна. Ня трэба шукаць падобную рэдкасць для гарадоў і асабліва для вёсак. 

Але прынц не супакойваўся. Ён падсцярагаў ведзьму ноччу ў калідорах, прыдумлял прычыны для сустрэчы, сачыў за кожным яе перамяшчэннем… Гэта пачынала раздражняць. Раз за разам прынц намякаў на ложак, але раз за разам дзяўчына адмаўлялася. У яе была Ярына, у якой амаль сышлі апошнія струпы, было жаданне вандраваць, былі мроі на будучыню. Клосціва з мужчынамі тут было лішнім.

А між тым ведзьма кахала. Гэта здарылося неяк выпадкова. Ярына апавядала пра яшчэ адну кніжку, а ведзьма сядзела побач. А потым яны неяк адначасова павярнулі голавы і… Пацалунак быў даўгім. А потым быў шчэ адзін. І зноў. 

Праз некалькі дзён ведзьма нарэшце ўзяла каханую на памяло. Проста пракаціць да ляснога возера, што яна пабачыла нядаўна, а потым вярнуцца. Пасля дэманстрацыі моцы, ёй больш ніхто не асмельваўся перашкаджаць, акрамя прынцу. Але той кудысьці знік, што не магло не радаваць.

Блакітнае люстра вады адбівала ў сабе высокія сілуэты дрэваў, а паміж імі неба. Вакол іх быў толькі лес, ва ўсёй яго велічы, з ціхімі спевамі птушак, з шэптам лісця… Яны былі адначасова і адны, і сярод дыхаючага жыццём свету, дзе яны былі дарагімі госцямі. Цішыня і спакой. І дзве дзяўчыны, якія глядзелі адна адной у вочы, насалоджваючыся імгненнем.

Але шчасце не было доўгім. 

– Не хочаш быць маёй фаварыткай, дык стань жонкай! Я ўжо са ўсімі дамовілся, засталося толькі прыехаць у замак, дзе мы і ашлюбуемся. А потым, гадоў праз два-тры, станеш каралевай! – прынц ўсё не супакайваўся. Ён трымаў ведзьму за руку, цягнучы кудысьці. Ведзьма ўжо раздумвала, ці не зламаць яму руку за такое. – Усе хочуць стаць каралевай! Давай, пойдзем, толькі цябе карэта і чакае. Калі хочаш, нават твая сяброўка паедзе з намі. Толькі дзесьці побач са слугамі, бо ў карэце толькі два месца.

Штосьці хрустнула. 

– Ой! – ведзьма дэманстрацыйна прыціснула руку да вуснаў. Яе ахапіла шальная весялосць. Ну сапраўды, што ён можа ёй зрабіць? Яна не яго подданая. – Штосьці здарылося? Што з вамі? Вы зблядзелі, прынц. Мо, вам выкарыстаць тую карэту, каб дабрацца да лекара? Гэта выглядае сур’ёзна. Якая гэта рука? Правая? Ой, вы ж праўша! Якое няшчасце! Як жа вы будзеце свае прынцавыя загады падпісваць, калі ў вас пальчыкі вывярнуліся не ў той бок? 

Аднім рухам яна зламала прынцу ўсе пальцы той самой рукі, якой ён так неасцярожна яе схапіў. Але калі ён подняў на яе твар позірк, ведзьме стала ўпершыню жудасна, такой злобай ён гарэў. А потым ён здуў з далоні нейкі парашок у яе бок.

– Што ж. Шанец я даваў. А цяпер будзем граць па-іншаму, – ён павольна развярнуўся і накіраваўся да дзвярэй карэты. – Схапіць яе, і да мяне, – і пальцам левай рукі ўказаў на… Ярыну. 

Слугі тут жа выпаўнілі загад, пакуль ведзьма спрабавала бароцца з нерухавасцю. Але нічога не атрымлівалося. Адразу бачна, што прынц доўга рыхтаваўся да сваёй прапановы сэрца і чэлеса. Ад вясёлага настрою нічога не засталося, толькі халодны жах, які ўзбіраўся па спіне ўверх, да шыі, сцягваючы на ёй вяроўку безнадзейнасці. Толькі-толькі ж усё было добра! А цяпер…

– Я буду чакаць цябе праз тры дні тут. Падумай трошкі. Калі назавеш свае імя, мо, не зраблю тваёй сяброўке нічога дрэннага. Усё ж такі, прынц павінен клапаціцца аб сваіх подданых, – ад яго змяінай усмешкі ведзьма здрыганулася, калі б магла.

Карэта ўехала. А ведзьма стаяла слупом пасярод дарогі, гледзячы на тое месца, дзе яна некалі была, і не верыла. Імя. Ён хоча яе імя. Тое, якое дае непамерную ўладу над кожнай магічнай істотай. Тое, якое яшчэ не так даўна стагнала Ярына пасярод лясной паляны ля возера. Тое, якое далі ёй далёкія бацькі. Што ж. Ад гэтай пачвары варта чакаць усяго самага дрэннага. І калі ад яе патрэбна такая дробязь, каб выратаваць Ярыну, яна гатовая яго аддаць. Але найперш…

Не атрымалося. Ведзьма праводзіла рытуал за рытуалам, спрабуючы знайсці, дзе трымаюць яе каханую. Ці то ў тым парашку было яшчэ штосьці, апроч нерухавасці, ці то прынц купіў некага сільнага мага, але ўсе намаганні ведзьмы прайшлі дарма. Яна выкарыстала ўсё што ведала, нават прыдумала яшчэ тое, што не ведала, але нічога. Нібы такой дзяўчыны і такой пачвары ніколі не было. 

Тры дні прайшлі.

У парога спыніліся дзве лошадзі. На адной сядзеў прынц, а на другой – відаць, ягоны маг. Небяспечна. Ведзьма магла напасць, але не факт, што яе атака скончыцца поспехам. Дый ёй трэба выведаць, дзе Ярына. А якія загады пакінуў сваім слугам прынц – незразумела. Яшчэ і за домам абавязкова прыглядаюць. Яна не можа рызыкаваць. Яна адказвае цяпер ня толькі за сваё жыццё.

– Ну дык, што ты скажаш на маю прапанову? Ты мне імя, а я не зраблю тваёй сяброўке балюча, – прынц склаў рукі на грудзях. Адна была перамотана бінтамі, але не гэта было галоўнае. Ведзьма не магла адчуць, што ўвогуле ён існуе. Прынц нібыта знік, а яна бачыла мікраць, а не жывога чалавека. Усе падрыхтаваныя планы можна было забыць. 

– Марціяна, – дзяўчына рэзка выдыхнула. Але было рана. 

– Добра. Я загадваю: ты, Марціяна, ніколі не зможаш падыйсці да маёй жонкі Ярыны і асабліва да мяне бліжэй за некалькі перастрэлаў. І нічым: ані магіяй, ані ніякім іншым даступным табе чынам – ты не зможаш нанесці нам шкоду, – слова жонка было ўдарам пад дых. Нават тое, што яе так проста падманулі, не было такім балючым. Жонка… Ярыну ўсё жа прынудзілі да шлюбу. 

Што было потым?

А потым прынц стаў каралём. Ярына стала каралевай і атрымала мянушку ў народзе, як “каралева на ланцугу”. Ёй вельмі рэдка дазвалялі нават выходзіць са сваіх пакояў, ня тое што танчыць на балах і разязджаць па прыёмах. А потым яна нарадзіла дзіця. Але была настолькі слабая, што сама памерла ў родах. Праўда, гавораць, што магла бы не памерці, каб да яе дапусцілі лекароў, але загадам караля дзіця адабралі, а саму яе пакінулі. Новаму каралю не так ужо была патрэбна жонка.

Дзесьці за пару перастрэлаў ад палаца ў тую ноч вылі воўкі і разам з імі адна ведзьма. Яна не магла пераступіць магічны загад. Дакладней, яна яшчэ не прыдумала, як яго пераступіць.

На жаль, рашэнне прыйшло да яе надта позна. Выратаваць каханую ёй не ўдалося. Але засталася помста. 

***

Старая нянька скончыла казку, цудоўна ведаючы, што хлопчык не даслухаў нават да паловы. Сон ад снатворнага ў кашы змарыў раней. Ну нічога. А зараз… Час чакання выйшаў.

З той самой ночы, пяць гадоў таму, у навакольнай вёсачцы з’явілася старая жанчына Ар’я. Яна купіла сабе хатку. Пазнаёмілася з усімі мясцовымі. А потым пайшла ў палац наймацца ў нянькі. Дужа добра ў яе атрымлівалося ладзіць з дзецьмі. 

То была ведзьма. У яе атрымалося часова зкінуць былое жыццё. Паверыць, што ніякая яна не ведзьма і ніколі не была. Прыняць іншае імя. І магія падпарадкавалася. Марціяны больш не было. А Ар’і нічога не загадвалі. 

Спачатку, калі яна толькі пабачыла маленькі кулёк з хлопчыкам, які хныкаў ад усяго, што можна было прыдумаць, Ар’я збіралася яго забіць разам з бацькам. Яны абодва вінаватыя ў смерці Ярыны. А пасля Ар’я збіралася адпомсціць і самой сабе, бо яе віна таксама была. Таму яна чакала, калі надыйдзе час, калі ёй даверацца поўнасцю, каб служанкі і пакаёўкі не мяшаліся пад нагамі, ні на хвіліну не выпускаючы адзін аднаго з-пад уважлівых позіркаў. Усё ж такі адзіны пакуль законны спадкаемец.

Цягнуліся месяцы і хлопчык рос. За той час, што Ар’я была ў палацы, яго наведваў бацька-кароль разоў тры. І ўсе разы быў не задаволены. Прабачце, а як яшчэ павінны выглядаць і паводзіць сабе немаўлятка?

Ар’я дачакалася, калі ўсім надакучыла сачыць за ёй. Але ўсё цягнула. Кароль з’ехаў з палаца на мяжу, там паднялося паўстанне. А забіваць трэба адразу абоіх, іначай ніякога сэнсу не будзе.

Хлапчанё ўжо ляпятала штосьці і клікала Ар’ю мамай. Ёй так добра ўдавалося граць ролю. Усе верылі, што старая душы ня чуе ў маленькім прынцу. Ведалі б яны, як яна стрымлівалася, каб не прыдушыць яго ноччу. Але ёй усяго ж трэба толькі трошачкі цярпення. Часу чакаць у ёй ужо паўно.

Кароль вярнуўся. Ар’я пачала сама сабе адгаворваць, каб дачакацца дня смерці сваёй каханай і у гэты дзень усё скончыць. Таму яна працягнула прыкідвацца добрай нянькай.

Хлопчык зорчатымі вочкамі глядзеў на яе, прыціскаўся да рукі, хаваўся ў яе абдымках ад страшнай цемры. Ён прыносіў ёй прыгожыя камяні са шпацыру, паказваў на рознакаляровых матылькоў, працягваў клікаць яе маці…

Ёй было патрэбна толькі дачакацца. Дачакацца і гэтая маленькая пачвара, чыё жыццё яна пракляла за адно толькі існаванне, і ягоны бацька знікнуць.

А потым нехта прынес у палац хваробу. І слугі сталі паміраць. 

Калі ў хлопчыка пачалася гарачка, Ар’я не зразумела, як такое можа быць. Гэта яе помста. Ён не паважыцца памерці не ад яе рукі. І ніхто не зможа яго адабраць.

Таму яе далоняў зноў дакранулася магія. Зноў духі пачулі шэпт яе замоваў. Ведзьма не адыходзіла ад ложку хворага, надта вялікага для хлопчыка, ані на хвіліну. Праходзілі дні. І ў якісьці момант зорчатыя вочкі адкрыліся. А ведзьма зразумела, што вось гэтае недаразуменне – частка яе каханай. Кроў ад крыві, плоць ад плоці. Ён сын не толькі свайго бацькі, але і сваёй маці. І самое галоўнае – ён падобны да Ярыны. Асабліва вачамі. І валоссем. І скурай. Дый усім. 

Яна не прыкмеціла, як стала адносіцца да маленькага прынца, як да свайго ўласнага сына. Нібыта гэта ейнае дзіця. І яна нікому не аддасць яго. Асабліва смерці і каралю. 

Таму сёння, праз шмат-шмат дзён, калі надыйшла пятая гадавіна смерці каралевы Ярыны і пяты дзень народзін маленькага сонейка, Ар’я вырашылася. Кароль не прыйшоў да сына ні зранку, ні днём. Здалося, нібы ўсе забылі. А калі Ар’я патрабавала на кухні салодкага пірага, які заказвала раніцай, дык ёй пхнулі ў нос загадам караля нічога дзеля прынца не гатаваць звыш звычайнай ежы. А потым ён усё-такі з’явіўся. Абыякава аглядзеў хлопчыка, аддзёрнуўся ад яго абдымкаў, уцёр рукі, якімі кранаўся, рушніком, а потым сказаў пра пакаранне за недастойныя паводзіны. Што ж. Ён напрасіўся сам. Час чакання выйшаў.

Старая жанчына паднялася. Мякка пагладзіла хлопчыка па галаве, а потым дакранулася да артэфактаў, замацаваных пад ложкам. Яны ня толькі сагравалі халодныя прасціны і адганялі злых духаў. Яшчэ яны вельмі добра ахоўвалі ад забойцаў. Яна даўно спыніла надзеяцца на палацную варту. Калі знайшла другога чалавека, які сам сабе прырэзаў ля ложку малога. А ёй потым напружвацца, хаваць целы… Але зараз нядбайнасць варты ёй толькі спрыяла. 

Паправіўшы фартух, жанчына кінула апошні позірк на малога. Яна яшчэ вернецца за ім. 

Цёмны калідор ад дзіцячай перайшоў у галерэю. А потым яшчэ ў адну. Ніхто на яе не звяртаў увагі. Не дзіўна. Амулет нябачнасці дый дамова з камянямі палаца – і вось ні выгляду, ні гуку.

Ручка ў кабінет, з-пад дзверы адкуль выбівалася палосачка святла, павярнулася лёкка. 

– Хто там яшчэ? – хрыплы голас, які так моцна змяніўся за гады з той самой гісторыі, гучаў неяк незадаволена.

Кароль піў. Срэбраны келіх быў поўны даверху, а бутэлькі з-пад віна стаялі на стале, арганічна ўпісваючыся сярод высокіх стосаў папер і кніг. Яны былі даўно забытыя, бо кароль уладаром стаў, але ўладарыць так і не навучыўся. Год ад года каралеўства бяднела, але ён гэтага ніяк не мог бачыць. Залітыя віном вочы прыкмечвалі толькі малодзенькіх служанак і новыя шклянкі. 

Яна дала яму сабе пабачыць.

– Ар… Ар’я... Те што трэба, старая? Слухаць не хачу аб гэтым вылюдку бледнай шл… – яна не дала дагаварыць. Сцягнула праз галаву ланцужок медальёна і паглядзела проста ў вочы забулдыге, што з якогасьці недагляду багоў стаў каралём.

– Марціяна??? – о, пазнаў.

– Не ведаю такую. Я ужо пяць гадоў як Ар’я, нянька яе сына, – яна падыйшла бліжэй, насалоджваючыся імгненнем. А потым рэзкім рухам прышпіліла караля да фатэлі, на якой ён сядзеў, гледзячы проста яму ў вочы. 

Ягонае жыццё зцякала па лязу кінжала ў крывавы камень на яго ручцы. Ведзьма чакала. Вось яшчэ, праводзіць даўгія размовы, слухаць спробы апраўданняў. Гэта яе першае забойства. І за яе спінай спіць маленькі хлопчык, яе сын. Яе і Ярыны. Яна не можа дазволіць сабе праваліцца.

***

Гавораць, нібы ў Чароўным Лесе ёсць хлопец. Такі прыгожы, што не адарваць вачэй. Ён падобны да духа лесу, які нягучна ляціць над травой, танцуючы пад зоркавым небам.

Гавораць, што ён падобны на згубленага прынца заняпалага каралеўства, што побач. Нібы Лясная Чараўніца пабачыла несправядлівасць, якая чынілася ўладаром тых земляў, і вырашыла яго пакараць. Яна забрала хлопчыка з ложку, а ў караля ад такога няшчасця спынілася сэрца. 

Гавораць, нібы той лясны дух носіць на ілбе вянок з крывава-пунсовым камянём пасярэдзіне. Быццам бы ў той камень чараўнік збірае душы ўсіх злачынцаў, за якімі прыходзіць у ночы, а яго некалі чорныя валасы збялелі пасля таго, як чалавечы хлопец прыняў чароўную сілу ў Крыніцы Лесу.

Гавораць, што, мо, Лясная Чараўніца – ягоная маці, якая пяшчотна, усім сэрцам, любіць свайго сына. А той заўсёды клапоціцца аб ёй, ахоўваючы межы Лесу пасля іх Зачынення і трэмаючы ўладу ў Чароўным горадзе, куды сцякаюцца ўсе магчымыя істоты са ўсіх куткоў свету, якія не знайшлі сабе месца сярод людзей. 

Гавораць, што калісьці істотам і Духу надакучыць хавацца ў Лесе і яны пойдуць адваёўваць сваё. І палымянае войска пойдзе па людскім землям, бязлітасна знішчаючы кожнага, хто ў сваім жыцці пакрыўдзіў хоць адну пачвару.

**Author's Note:**

> Я не ўмею апісваць пачуцці. Мне кожны раз яны здаюцца вельмі не вельмі і "ну ў жыцці жа ўсё не так. Так не бывае". І калі я ўпэўнена, што праз ненавісць можа прыйсці прыняцце, а потым і любоў да дзіцяці (адпаведнік стакгольскаму сіндрому, толькі лепш), то ў так лёгка ўспыхнуўшае каханне... Аааааааааа


End file.
